I STILL LOVE YOU
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: La voluntad de los dioses, por primera vez, ha sido cambiada. Si nunca antes nadie había contradecido al Olimpo, él, Seppius, pretor de Roma, se había atrevido no solo a eso, si no a desafiar al mismo rey de Esparta. Dedicado a Seppius.


**_A_claración: Este crossover, ha nacido de un rol. Ningún personaje, salvo Ariadna me pertenece. Todo es de Spartacus "Vengance" y la película "300"**

* * *

**_- I STILL LOVE YOU -_**

**_It hurts so much inside, your telling me goodbye, you wanna be free _  
_And knowin' that you're gone and leavin' me behind _  
_I gotta make you see, I gotta make you see, I gotta make you see _  
_I still love you_ - Kiss**

El rey, había dejado que atendieran a Ariadna, pero permanecía inmóvil, mirando al romano que aún desconocía. Le observaba, sin saber que pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. No parecía asustado, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario, pese a que había llamado vulgarmente, pese a que lo era, bastardo, al bebé que estaba por nacer.

- Estáis bajo mi mando, estáis en Esparta y se trata de la vida de Ariadna. Arrancaría la cabeza a Era de ser necesario, así que, controlar vuestra palabrería romana. No permitiré tal comportamiento en mi presencia. - Cortó las palabras, caminando hacia el lugar donde la habían acomodado, pero giró la mirada de nuevo hacia Seppius - ¿Vaís a estar con ella?

Seppius asintió, pese a que sabía que no hacia bien, pues por primera vez, era él quien debería acatar ordenes. Era un intruso. El joven pretor, siguió al espartano, pero le ignoró, simplemente se centró en ella, sosteniendo aquellas manos que apretaban las suyas. Aquellas mismas manos, las de Ariadna, habían sido las que habían matado a Seppia, pero, aún así, alli se encontraba, a su lado.

Leónidas, sabía que la había perdido cuando observó aquellas miradas. El rey, asfixiado en su propia agonía, en aquella ansiedad que su más preciada espartana le provocaba, acababa de ser consciente de dos cosas:

La primera, cuanto deseaba todavía a Ariadna, cuando aún ansiaba a la joven de cabellos dorados que, tiempo atrás, había sido suya, en el más puro sentido. La única mujer que había pisado el ejercito, ella, quien portaba la espada que un día su padre forjó con el hierro persa de sus enemigos, ella, quien un día afirmó el honor que sería morir junto a su rey. Ella, ahora pertenecía a otro.

Y la segunda cosa, de la que era consciente, sin lugar a dudas, era de que, por primera vez, en los ojos de Ariadna, se veía reflejado el miedo, el horror, la muerte.

Ni el rey, ni el pretor romano, mencionaron palabra alguna. Seppius, sostenía con fuerza la mano de la espartana, mientras Leónidas, rey de Esparta, observaba con desazon cuanto ocurría. Había ordenado a varias ancianas que atendieran el parto, pero, por desgracia, por vicio de los dioses, aquellos a quien no podía negar nada, también observaba como, el mismo miedo a la muerte de Ariadna, era mostrado en aquellos ojos que, seguramente, tantos partos habían atendido en la polis Espartana.

El aire frio que pasaba a través de la cortina, azotaba la nuca del rey. El sudor frío, se marcaba en su piel, mientras sus puños, se cerraban con fuerza. Seguía manteniendo en silencio.

Seppius, permanecía agachado junto a ella. ¿Asustado?, y también preocupado. Era un error, aquel embarazo, aquel bastardo que Ariadna llevaba en sus entrañas, era un error. No solo por el echo de que sería hijo de alguien que era una traidora a Roma, que también, si no porque, además, la estaba matando poco a poco, y seguramente, el joven pretor, no soportaría el que aquella criatura viviera a costa de la vida de la mujer que, por derecho, era únicamente suya.

- Vamos a volver a casa - susurró confidente Seppius al oído de Ariadna.- Esto acabará pronto

La rubia, asintió. Apretó los dientes, reteniendo las ganas de gritar, de gruñir a causa del dolor. Las lágrimas, que era toda muestra de dolor que ella mostraba, corrían rápidamente por su rostro. Las lágrimas, escocían, ardían y dejaban un camino marcado. Camino que Seppius limpió con sus dedos. Un movimiento que hablaba por si solo. Nunca, jamás, le había gustado verla llorar, pese a que siempre que lo hacía, había sido por su culpa, por el dolor que se causaban el uno al otro.

Ambos, seguramente, eran demasiado masoquistas, y por eso permanecían juntos. Dos personas adictas al dolor que no podían mantenerse en pie el uno sin el otro. Pilares que mantenían su mundo en pie. Pilares que, si no era por el otro, jamás serían destruidos.

Una de las ancianas, mostrando en su rostro puro horror, se acercó a Leónidas. Colocó ambas manos en los brazos del rey y cargó, además, sus pulmones de aire.

- Mi señor, debéis salir..

El rey, serio, aunque más que aquello, preocupado por la vida de la mujer, asintió e hizo un gesto a Seppius, ambos debían abandonar el lecho donde se estaba produciendo el nacimiento.

Seppius, a regañadientes, pero sin quejarse, besó la frente de Ariadna y saió, siguiendo de cerca a Leónidas.

Ambos, pretor y rey, se encontraban en el patio exterior. Era de noche, una fría noche. El cielo se había nublado y se veía más oscuro que otras veces, seguramente, alguien en el Olimpo, debía de estar teniendo piedad de ellos en aquel momento.

- Espero que sepas, que, cuando todo acabe, ella volverá conmigo - Sin alterarse, la voz de Seppius marcó, con total normalidad, una frase cargada de posesividad y además, de verdad. Permanecía cruzado de brazos, pasando los dedos por su brazalete. Un gesto serio, congestionado tal vez porque, la suave risa irónica de Leónidas, le alteraba.

- ¿Volver a Roma? Ariadna pertenece a Esparta... -Mientras el rey hablaba, leves gritos, con cada vez más fuerzas, resonaban el la habitación. Ambos, seguramente, podían sentir la vida de Ariadna apagarse, siendo presa del mayor de los dolores. - Pese a ello, dejemos que ella decida.. si vive para ello.

Seppius no tardó en mostrarse recio ante aquellas palabras. Puro rencor y asco. Ella era únicamente suya, y aunque no había olvidado que era la culpable de la muerte de su hermana y que su vida, no tenía el mismo valor que la sangre que había sido derramada, no la iba a abandonar. La necesitaba.

* * *

Los gritos de dolor, y el mismo llanto, cada vez eran más fuertes y amargos. Solo los dioses sabían que las matronas estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ella, que la espartana, estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y más.

Pronto, los gritos cesaron y fueron sustituidos por un fuerte llanto de un recién nacido.

Ariadna, presa de la fatiga y el propio dolor, se había desmayado. Las ancianas, llamaron únicamente a Seppius para hacerle entrega de su hijo, un varón de ojos tan grandes y verdes como los de su madre, y, pese a ser recién nacido, tenía leves cabellos negros y oscuros, como los de su padre. Su rostro, parecía pulido en la más pálida piedra, con mejillas regordetas y rosadas que incitaban a pellizcarlas con suavidad. El pretor, no tomó a su hijo en brazos, no directamente. Primero, hundió el filo de la hoja de su espada sobre el gaznate de una de ellas. Fue un corte directo, que provocó la muerte instantánea. Ordenó silencio y miró a las dos restantes.

- Llévate a tu rey lejos. Ahora

Pronunció aquellas palabras mientras repetía un proceso similar con la siguiente mujer, salvo que esta vez, la espada, fue indroducida en la boca de la mujer, y después, se produjo el golpe. La mujer, asustada, huyendo de la muerte, sabiendo que si no obedecía, cobraría el mismo destino, acató las ordenes, llevando a Leónidas tan lejos, como sus mentiras le permitieron.

Seppius, entonces, limpió su espada y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Miró a Ariadna, quien dormía. Se aseguró de que respiraba, sonrió para si mismo y dejo un beso sobre sus labios antes de salir con el niño en brazos.

Caminó durante unos minutos, resguardado en la espesa noche. Caminó hasta el acantilado y miró al horizonte para, segundos después, centrar su atención en su hijo. Pasó un dedo indice por las mejillas. La criatura, al ser tomado por su padre, había dejado de llorar, tenía los ojos abiertos y le observaba.

El pretor romano, besó la frente de su hijo y sin mediar palabra ni pensamiento consigo mismo, lanzó al bebé por el acantilado.

Era hora de volver a Capua... A casa.


End file.
